destroying something precious
by deadlyXprey
Summary: No one can save you from me... 'non/con!
1. Chapter 1

I pace in front of you, to be honest I did not think my plan would work; but it did. For once I, king of nightmares, is at a loss for what to do next. Of course there would be torture, but not before false hope...my all time personal favorite. I turn around eyes narrowing, a small smile appearing on my face. "You look deliciously frightened, Jack. I must say I find this look to be quite inspiring." I laugh as you jerk and squirm, wrists raw from testing the black sand ropes encasing them. I turn my back to you before strolling over to my throne. "You know how long I have waited for this exact moment Jack? Of course you don't, you have not a care in the world." of course there are certain risks to having you here, which makes time precious. Yet I will enjoy watching you struggle for a few moments longer, and struggle you do. You struggle until your wrists tear open, spilling frigid icy blood in tiny droplets to the floor. I watch amazed as the splashes frost the ground, and wonder how long your eyes will hold that defiant glare.

Leaning back I close my eyes, relishing in the sounds of your struggles as they echo through the cavern. Sighing I open my left eye to stare at the black sand filled hour glass, 'time, time, time...so precious and fleeting.' "You know how foolish you look Jack? Even when you know you can not escape you fight anyway...how admirable and foolish. You guardians never cease to amuse me...I bet they do not even notice you are gone."

"T-that's not true!"

Your voice sounds raw and rough, and I love it. "I am afraid so, they haven't even noticed your absence."

"Why would I believe a single word you say!"

I laugh, "Well then where are they? Do you realize you have been gone exactly 2 days 17 minutes and 23 seconds." I smile as you finally realize you are alone in this, 'at least for the moment.' I shake my head toying with the hourglass. "If they were coming they would have, Jack, I have dealt with them for far longer than you."

"Liar!"

My smile fades, as I throw the hour glass at your feet, watching the shards of glass bite into your legs. I breathe out slowly trying to regain my composure, "Liar? Is that what you think? Why would I lie about something so trivial!" I watch you shrink back wincing as your bare feet step on glass.

"I-I am not afraid of you!"

My hands are balled into fists as I lunge from my throne at you, hands tearing at your hair, "You should be boy! You have no idea what I am going to do to you. You will wish this is all just a nightmare." I rake my nails down your cheek, drawing forth more of that alluring blood of yours. It stings my fingertips freezing under my nails, but I crave more. "You will scream for me to stop." I promise as my teeth bite into your ear lobe. Leaning back, I press my fingertips under your jaw forcing you to look up at me. "I am going to destroy you Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. making a deal.

I can't remember the last time I felt so alive... I watch him from the shadows of my crumbing palace. He paces in front of the bars of his prison. Kicking and banging against his cage, cursing me and calling for help. It's almost to much for me to stand, my palms itch to feel his flesh again. To feel it split, and tear, to see it bruise. I realize I am trembling, my lips curl into a seductive smile; before I step into the candle light. Clasping my hands behind my back I stroll forward until my shadow stretches over you. I take in the sight of freshly fallen tears that stain your cheeks. You look up at me eyes still blazing with anger, but tinged with fear. "Enjoying your stay?" I ask not bothering to keep the amusement from my tone.

"Let me out of here."

You are trembling, and it's breath taking, I shake my head and laugh softly. "I don't think I will." I tease you, dangling the key that hangs from my neck just out of your reach.

"Y-you are a monster!"

"Resorting to compliments now?" my lips curl into a bigger smile at the blush that tints your cheeks, its an adorable look on you. Reminds me just how innocent you are. I can't wait to crush that hope and light to dust. Until you are nothing more than a phantom, just like me.

"No...that's not what I... what do you want with me?"

"That's a million dollar question,sure you can pay the price?" Taunting you is fun in every sense of the word.

"What do you...what price?"

I run a hand through my hair, blowing a piece off my face as it falls. "A piece of you to keep, a piece of you to break." I wait for the answer to sink in and the confusion that comes with it. I laugh as you back away from the bars to slide down the water covered wall behind you. You hang your head, fresh tears sliding down to soak your sleeve as you wipe them away. I turn to lean against the bars, fingers rubbing my temples. "You shouldn't ask questions you don't want the answers to." Holding my hand up I look at my nails glinting in the candles flicking light. Turning my head I look at you over my shoulder, smirking as you glare at me.

"Why are you doing this?"

I sigh, rolling my shoulders, before shaking my head. "Another question you don't really want the answer to. Though it would be rude of me not to answer." I wait a minute contemplating the answers I could give you. "Because I can, and I want to. I mean who is going to stop me Jack?"

"My friends will, they will come rescue me."

"Let's make a deal then shall we?" I clasp my hands together pressing two fingers to my lips, "I will not stand in the way if they come to save you...but if they don't you will do something for me." Dropping my hands I watch you again as I have for the last few days, watch you maul the words over in your head. Watch your throat work to form another question, but this time you just look at me. Exasperated I just throw my hands up, and step away from the cage. "Well when you figure out what your answer is scream for me."

"W-wait, what will I have to do?"

"For me to know and you to find out. Do we have a deal?" I smile wide when you just nod, and look away from my gaze. Reaching into my robes I pull out a small watch; before dangling it between the bars. "Consider this a count down then...they have twenty-four hours to come save you Jack. If they don't you lose." I drop the time piece into your open palm, I reach forward my fingertips stroking soft patterns into your wrist. Jerking you forward, I grab your jaw, "Have fun with your silly little notions my boy." you struggle as my nails dig into your wrist and jaw. I just laugh and let go watching you stumble backwards, your hands coming up to stroke the abused flesh. "Good Nite Jack..." I smirk looking back over my shoulder. "Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: All is far in love and war. Part one.

His startled scream echoes though the room as I jerk him to his feet. It's a scrumptious look, the pure terror, the unbridled anger. It makes my mouth water, licking my lips I throw him against the wall. My hand grabs his wrists pinning them, as my lips find his ear. Tongue teasing it slightly, "Times up Jack." you whine and plead but I can no longer stop myself from touching you. Your skin is cool, it parts easy as pie under my teeth. It's your blood though that's icy, cold enough to singe my tongue; but not icy enough to make me stop. Your squirming now, babbling incoherent words of deals and promises. I laugh against your ear, holding my tongue to the fresh wounds. I let icy droplets scorch my tongue; before I pull back.

Oh the look on your face upon seeing your own rich blood on my lips is priceless. "We are going to have fun, you and I." I mutter as I press his lips to mine. He jerks and twists but it doesn't matter, it only feeds the darkness pooling its oily heat in my stomach. Your lips are amazing, smooth and full of life. I curse as you bite my tongue as I try to press it into your mouth. I turn my head to spit saliva and blood onto the floor. "Now now Jack, it's just a kiss. No need to be so rude." I tear my nails into your jaw, jamming fingertips into the joint until pain flashes across your face.

You try to turn your head away from me, but my nails prove to be the last straw. They dig and tear at the sensitive flesh of your chin, blunt and unforgiving. I pull your forward until your body is flush against mine, until your frosty chill makes me shiver. I kiss you again this time your mouth opens under mine. I can't believe the taste of it, the pure innocence is a drug. I weave and twist my tongue tasting ever inch of it. Your whine in protest is cut off when I push a thigh between yours. It makes me smile against your lips. I withdraw my tongue stopping to suck on your bottom lip, before biting down until your scream rings in my ears.

It isn't long before I am panting, hands roaming over ever inch of you. You who is to afraid to move, to afraid to even let a sob pass your lips. My hands push you shirt up baring more flawless flesh, I can not help but scratch my finger nails over your stomach. Shaking with more than need; but with anger. How dare you be so unmarked, so perfect... I shake my head leaning down to lap at the blood welling up from the gouges. I mutter an apology against your twitching stomach, my hands slide up as I slide down to my knees. My nose brushes against your navel as I nuzzle the soft flesh; pressing small kisses until I reach one slender hip. You tremble against my mouth as I taste you tongue sliding over the arch of your hip, teeth nipping hard enough to leave marks; but never to break the skin.

My mind races, before the light bulb clicks, I quickly switch my train of thought. It would be easy to break him, make him bleed and beg to die; but to make him want it...that would be the ultimate win. To force him to submit to me, to get on his knees when I had the whim would be the simply delicious. I lighten my touches, tongue and lips ghosting over his stomach, hands teasing and pressing ever so lightly. I can feel the muscles jump at ever falsely light caress, at every barely there nip.

"P-Please stop this..I don't, you can't..."

His voice is tight and it makes me smile, it is small and trembling. I tilt my head back, making sure to lower my eyelids just enough to convey my message of want and need. It isn't lost on him, even with all his innocence. I watch his tongue dart out to wet his lips, his body is vibrating with so many emotions. "What can't I do?" I ask as I slide my hands up, fingers brushing one small pale nipple. I rub the pad of my thumb over it until it hardens, until my mouth is watering. I pinch it slightly, letting my nails nip as if they were the teeth I desired to pierce that small, delicate nub of flesh with. Tiny drips of blood hypnotize me as they trickle down his stomach. It is my turn to whine, tongue trembling as I catch them, pupils dilating with lust.

"N-no I can't...don't..."

His words fall on deaf ear as lips push against his nipple, tongue flat against it rubbing. I jerk in surprise when his hands fall on my shoulders. He is hanging on me as I lavish the flesh in my mouth, any words of protest he has die. Die like the innocence I am going to enjoy stealing. Perish as I lie to him, promise him pleasure beyond any he will ever want again. I promise him all these things and he is nodding and eating them up. I slip back to my knees, "Do you know what I am going to do to you Jack?"


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3: All is fair in love and war part two.

He is shaking, eyes filling with tears again as nuzzle his crotch. I watch his hands clench and unclench, his teeth grind together. "Stop fighting me Jack, I could be very nice, or..." I nip the rapidly hardening flesh in front of my mouth. I smile wide as he yelps and just shakes his head no.. "Cat got your tongue?" I whisper, reaching up to kneed his groin, rubbing my thumb in circles. His whimper is my undoing, I tear at his pants. Fabric tears under my nails, blood welling up from the gouges. He tries to push me away, hand pulling at my hair; before clenching when I seal my mouth over him. He tastes sweet, and untainted. Fluid seeps into my mouth and I push my tongue against the tip, begging for more.

"P-Please stop."

He whines but his hips give him away as he pushes them forward. I let him fuck my mouth, until he's panting and whining. Until my lips are sore and jaw are sore. Pulling back I tease him, licking and nipping his thighs. My fingertips ghost over his stomach, dropping low enough to brush against his hard cock. I can't believe how beautiful he is, it really is breath taking, and annoying. I kiss up his thighs, before pressing my lips to his leaking tip. I just stay like that, tongue sneaking out the lick and push; until he is whining. I grab his hips and still them; before I trace my tongue in patterns over him. "You want more?"

"N-no..."

I laugh looking up at him, "You sure?" I ask taking him into my mouth again, hands sliding back to grab his ass. My fingers slide down, dipping and teasing his entrance. He jerks then hips stilling, and he's all wide eyes and trembling. It's deliciously tempting and I do love giving in to those urges. Pulling my hand back I smile around him; before cutting his skin with my nail. His blood sends shivers down my spine as it covers my finger. I play a little then, tracing icy patterns over the small of his back as my tongue traces patterns over the head of his aching cock. He is whimpering and whining by the time I am finished playing. His cheeks tint an ironic shade of red, breath coming in tormented little gasps. He looks simply ravishing and his scream when I choke myself on his dripping cock is divine.

It isn't long before he is begging, not that I thought it would be. Little pleas of more and hard, I slide teasing kisses down the underside of his cock, tongue stopping to trace over his balls. I need to taste every inch of him, and so I do. I spin him around and he gasps trying to fight me then; but he pushes to weak and his blows lack conviction. I just laugh and push my tongue somewhere more forbidden, and he gasps again trying to pull away. "Where do you think you are going, Jack, You are mine now...enjoy some mercy." I murmur before sliding my tongue through the rapidly drying blood. Biting until blood flows again, marking what is mine. He jerks and cries out hands clawing at the wall before him, it's cute how hard he is trying. I give him an A for effort; but I will show him no pity. "Now it is time to play Jack."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Destroying something Beautiful

There isn't an exact science to destroy something beautiful. All you need is three things Sadness, Anger, and Power. All these things I have, you mix them together and you have the scene before me. The little frost prince panting, shaking, and begging for more. It's a powerful mix, his hoodie pushed up bare stomach littered with scratches. His legs wrapped around my shoulders as I devour him, my hand cupping his tight ass as I slide my fingers slowly in and out. Pushing in just enough to tease that delightful bundle of nerves that makes his back arch, his heels dig almost painfully into my back. His nails are split from tearing at the floor, blood trickles from them. I moan around his hard cock, pulling back and pushing forward with my fingers. I caress his prostate, while my tongue laps the blood from his hands. He is crying now begging me for things he isn't sure of, and less sure he wants. "Hush now we have all nite..." I whisper against his palm, my lips pressing a sweet kiss against it; before I nip at his fingertips. He whines and grinds his hips against my chest, but I just continue to lavish each finger. I still my fingers and he comes undone, so I lean back and watch him, watch him fuck himself. Watch him with pained breath at my own arousal and need one that I must ignore for now.

I curl my fingers and watch his eyes flutter shut, mouth open in a soundless scream. I cover his body with mine, and he licks my lips. Gasping against them as I start moving my fingers again, spreading him open. He is amazing curled up beneath me, his knees almost to his ears. I know his thighs must be burning, hips protesting the extreme bend; but he doesn't seem to notice any of this. He has last longer than I thought he would and my patience is wearing thin. "Give in Jack, touch yourself for me. I know your body is dying for release." My tongue comes out to taste his lips. Pulling his bottom lip into my mouth I suck on it. Leaning back I pull his legs from my shoulders, and wrap them around my hips. A smirk finds its way to my lips, a succulent thought comes to my mind.

"Still being stubborn I see, maybe you'd prefer something bigger inside of you Jack, is that it? You want me inside of you? To feel my hot cum drip down your thighs." his eyes snap open, fear widening his pupils. "Come now boy, find your..." I curl my fingers hitting that sweet spot with every word. "Tongue." I lean down kissing and licking his neck; before sinking my teeth into it. I pull back when blood floods my mouth, and examine the mark. It heals quickly but leaves behind a nice ring of with dashes. 'mine.' the word flashes across my thoughts like a blazing hot poker. "Mine..."

He tries to shake his head to argue the point, but I capture his lips. Siding my hand down I push and pull at my own robe. Laughing when he squeezed his eyes closed, I am shaking by the time my robe slides down my shoulders. I wrench my fingers from him letting my nails catch his thighs. "Look at me now!" my hand leaves a nice welt on his cheek as I slap him. Blood drips from his nose and from the split in his lip. He winces and slowly opens his eyes, "I am done with game Jack, I have been more than patient with you." I grab a hand full of his hair as I stand dragging him to his knees. I press my arousal to his lips, "Open your mouth." I tighten my grip in his hair when he doesn't, "You either suck my cock Jack, or I bend you over and fuck you until you're bleeding and crying. It's your choice."

tears spill down his cheeks when I gag him, pulling his head down until I can feel his lips against my skin. His mouth is amazing a mix of ice and heat. I let him pull back to breath before pushing again. "Make it good..."


	6. something stolen, something broken

Your lips are such beautiful stretched around my hard flesh, your hands resting on my hips. It's your tongue though that has me gasping for breath, teetering on the edge of oblivion sweet oblivion. It laps at me, twisting and pushing. I can't think straight; but I know that I love seeing you like this. Tears streaming down your cheeks, lips raw and jaw sore. I think I might like to paint your face with my cum...or maybe have you bend over. I whimper at the thought, cock jerking in your mouth. You might lack experience but damn if your enthusiasm doesn't make up for it; yet I think it is out of fear. Fear that I will make good on my threats even though you are being an obedient whore for me. I might just do that; but now I have something more interesting. "Touch yourself Jack, I want you to cum while you're suck me off!" your eyes flicker up to meet mine, and my breath catches in my throat. 'my god he is breath taking.' I would love to show what I am seeing and feeling to the world. Maybe I could take him in front of his precious friends... let them see just how much he loves sucking my cock. How much he loves tasting me.

I growl when he doesn't comply just keeps licking and sucking; but I won't have that as mind blowing as his mouth is. I jerk his head off me, a whine falling from my lips against my will. I don't miss his small laugh or triumphant smile; I lose a little bit of ground. Irritated I use my foot to push against his cock, watch it harden again. He recoils but I push forward until he is forced back. Until his back is arched, one hand behind him the other on my ankle. I rub my foot up and down until precum beads up and he is a moaning mess. I pull away, "Touch yourself!" this time he listens, hand shaking as he wraps it around himself. I can't help but groan at the sight, his eyes flutter closed mouth falling open. I let him be... let him speed up, tease himself. My own cock twitches and starts dripping, I might cum just from watching him do something so innocent. The complete rapture on his face is my undoing. I pull his head forward ignoring his startled yelp. 'Cum with me Jack."

It's pure rapture when his mouth wraps around me, tongue lapping and licking. I twist my fingers in his hair and let the coil of heat in my stomach snap. I pull him off, reaching down to stroke myself until it hurts. Until I am raw, until I paint his face and lips. My black cum looks amazing on him, like splatters of ink across white snow. He jerks when I pull his hands away; using my foot I press his cock to his stomach. Laughing until my sides hurt and my face stings when he cums, white against Grey skin. I reach down and slide my fingers though it. I lick his cum from my fingertips, eyes rolling back in my head. "You taste delicious...now clean off my foot." he shakes his head no and recoils. "Now!" his tongue tickles as he cleans his own essence off my leg and foot.

"M-monster."

"Oh I see we have found our venomous tongue again." I joke as he gags spitting on the floor. "Now that was quite unnecessary." I click my tongue, before jerking him to his feet. He struggles weakly but I just reach down and grabs his cock still hard much to my amazement... 'youth so fleeting.' I drag him across the room and he just stumbles unwilling to feel much more on such a precious part of himself. "Now be a good little whore and get some sleep."

"W-why?"

"Again with the questions." I shrug, "You should take this break as a heaven sent child."

"Oh I guess you can't get it u-" his back collides with the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"You might be more cautious with your words! See that you do I would hate to have to remove your tongue. Since you seemed so keen on licking my cock with it." he blushes and gasps as I let him drop to the floor. "Besides there are other things I could use to fuck you with." I wave my hand, sand curls up his bare legs, another set of tendrils wrap around his wrists. He jerks and pulls. "Rest now Jack, I wouldn't move to much. They have a life of their own sometimes."

"W-wait! Pitch don't leave me like this!"

"Just scream!" my laughter echoes thorough the room as I leave him to struggle in his bindings.

**DUNNO WHY THIS IS SO TINY SO ALL CAPS NEEDED ... AND BOLD... THANK YOU ALL SO VERY VERY MUCH... AND I WILL UPDATE A.S.A.P LEAGUE OF LEGENDS PRETTY MUCH DOMINATES MY LIFE...CUZ I LOVE MY MORDEKAISER AND MY PULSEFIRE EZ... CUZ THEY ARE SEXY AND THEY KNOW IT... OH AN SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY TYPOS LET ME KNOW AND I WILL FIX THEM I LACK A BETA... AND ENGLISH IS MY MAIN LANGUAGE AND I BUTCHER IT CONSTANTLY... MUCH LOVE... **


	7. unguarded words

A/N Thank you all for the lovely comments dears...spoilers slight ones at that for the book...which you won't really get if you didn't read the books...which I might add are wonderful... enjoy...

He looks exhausted, helpless, and ruined by the time I make my way to his prison. The tendrils of black sand have him trussed up, arms pinned, and legs spread. The caress every inch of him, poking and prodding. Sliding and teasing until the flesh beneath is tensing and relaxing. It's a sensual massage to be enjoyed and yet my little puppet seems to be quite the opposite. He tears at the tentacles, bites at them. I almost feel bad as I watch blood splash to the floor from his ankles and wrists; but like I said almost. I watch as one of the skewers his wrists together, blood drenching the floor. I wince at that must be painful, well for him anyway doesn't hurt me at all. His ankles meet the same fate, and he screams soundlessly. I tread forward, and pace in front of the cage. "Oh dear that seems to hurt Jack? Does it? Tell me how badly it hurts please?" he just spits blood and spit on the ground and curses at me. Narrowing my eyes, I glare at him. "I see manners are still not your strong suit." I wave a hand adding a couple more strands of black, watching with amusement as they press somewhere more intimate. "When I ask you a question you will answer!" With every word the tendrils push into him, twirling and spreading open stretching him. He whines, his only capable of shaking. More blood flows from his impaled wrists and ankles.

"Having fun yet?" my lips curl into a mocking smile that slowly fades as his eyes grow dim. 'Son of a...' I wave my hands as I flash forward, hand already reaching into my robe for the key. I swing open the cell door, feet squishing and sliding in icy blood. It soaks into my black pants as I kneel, the frigid chill burning my knees. I smack his cheek, twining my hands through the air I weave black sand bandages. Reaching down I let the sand mirror the motions I do on his wrist to his ankles. I lean back against the bars, head tilted up I eye the ceiling above me. 'Why do I suddenly care if he lives or dies?' I silently wonder, my lips moving wordlessly as I look back down. Waiting for his eyes to open back up, it doesn't take long...or maybe I like to watch him sleep. Jealous of how peaceful he looks, of how carefree, or how innocent. My hatred of this wretched guardian comes racing back.

I stand using my foot I nudge him, "I know you are awake boy, no sense in pretending." my patience slowly starts dwindling; until finally I reach down and grab his hair. Which I must admit is a lovely tinted with his own blood. I jerk up tearing out a nice amount of it. He screams then rolling away from me, his teeth grinding together. There is fire and hatred in his eyes and it makes my cock harden. "You look like you want to hurt me Jack." I tilt my head putting on my best puppy dog look complete with a pout. "Awe did little Jackie almost die."

"Why did you save me?" he looks over the bandages with something akin to interest. "I didn't think you cared about me."

My eyes narrow the look of mocking hurt replaced with careful amusement. "I see your silver tongue still works... " I turn my back to him. "To bad you can't scare me... I rule over that aspect of things as it stands."

"Well to be honest from where I am sitting...you rule over a empty palace that is crumbling around you. So do your worst to my Pitch. It won't change the fact that no one believes in you... your a fairy tale, a scare tactic parents tell their kids to keep them in line."

I still body held tight, nails biting into my own palm until blood sloshes down my forearms to the floor. My breath comes in measures pants. I turn toward him a snarl to demonic to be deemed human falling from my lips. "Boy I would watch you tongue."

"Or what Pitch you'll remove it for me?"

"You think the worst I can do to you is kill you? You think I really care what those pathetic humans think of me? Or what your band of rag tag warriors think of me?" I realize I am ranting that sand is swirling in dangerous patterns around me; but I can't help it...nor do I much care to. He does flick when I press the solid, hard sand scythe to his throat. Pushing up until he has no choice but to stand on ankles still to broken to hold his weight. Tears flow down his cheeks but his eyes still remain defiant. I loll my head to the side and push up more, the sharpened edge cutting into his neck. "You have no idea who I am. What I have had to endure child. I bet your precious friends didn't bother to tell you these things. Of course they wouldn't have...then you might have felt some glimmer of pity!" I shorten the handle as I walk forward until it all that separates us is a sickle. My voice is low and tight, biting hot on his ear as I whisper. "Pity me Jack...pity the twisted broken used to be man before you. Pity me for what I am about to do to you...and hate me for it. Hate me for every thing unholy and twisted I am going to do...hate me..." I lick and nip at the shell of his ear, as he shakes under me. Tears falling from behind his eyelids as he finally get it. " hate me for it isn't a mere nightmare shade doing this to you Jack...it is a human. Just like you were and will never ever be again Jack." I slide my free hand up to his wrists, up to his hands. I curl my fingers though his; before wrenching the down. The crack of bone echoes as much as his scream does. "Hate me Jack, but more than that pity me!"


	8. Enjoy The Silence

A/N This is slightly more me... the more sadistic the easier for me to write... ya *smirks* enjoy and thanks for the reviews dears the do help with my writting... if you don't like the content in this chapter you really won't like the next chapter...

I drag his unconscious body from the cell. His wrists are rendered useless and they feel squishy under my iron grip. The shattered bones poke through skin here and there. I wonder briefly if they will heal right, but quickly shed the idea. After his words I don't really care about much, seeing red as they say. Even my nightmares stay away from me, scattering as I slam open an ornate, ancient door. Strange flames spring to life in otherworldly crafted globes. I throw him to the center of the room, looking up though the obsidian and indigo stained glass sky light. The moon hangs full and bright even if the light doesn't pierce the window. "Oh hello old friend I have a show for you!" I pull Jack up in front of me, holding him by his neck I press my lips to his. He groans and whimpers in agony underneath my lips as I push my tongue into his mouth.

I slam him to the floor under me, dust puffs away from his prone form. "It's going to be a down right blood bath of a show to!" I pull open his jaw, sticking my fingers into his mouth, I jerk his tongue out. "Yes, this is going to be so much fun." I realize I am laughing like a maniac. I smile wider flashing to stand behind him, I look up holding one hand under his jaw in a loving display. "This ones been a thorn you know! And what do we do with thorns?" I slide my fingers back into his mouth pulling forth his tongue. "We clip them!" The straight razor glints dangerously, before blood splatters the ground. I hold up the small pink flesh, "Run and tell them! Run and tell them I have their precious little bundle of joy! But by the time they get here there might not be much left of him to collect!" I put my foot between his shoulders and kick him to sprawl in front of me.

I smile wide teeth glinting well minus one, as he chokes and gags hand coming up to cup his mouth. "The only one allowed to hurt me is well me!" I scream at him, "My patience has run out child!" I throw the grotesque lump of flesh to the side, "Oh don't worry Jack, it will heal..." I slide over to him, leaning down to pull his hand out of the way. "Now if you will ever be able to talk again...that I am not sure of." I smile at his horrified expression, "I am kidding it will...and such a lovely scar it will be." he tries to scramble backward but his wrist aren't healed enough and he just smacks his head on the floor. I watch amused as his eyes roll into his skull; before coming to stare at me. Fear is all I can see in them, fear thick enough for me to swim in. It is a seductive fog brushing against me, and I sway slightly. Dropping to my hand and knees I crawl to him, hand pushing on his chest. He falls back, body limp under mine. "No fight left? Or was it your tongue that held all that?" I purr against his ear, he just stares above me at the moon. I growl and turn his head to the side when he starts choking, I watch the blood cascade from his mouth. Leaning forward I lap at the blood as it flows, until my mouth is full and I can feel my tongue burning from the chill.

He is coughing and struggling under me when I kiss him, pushing against what is left of his tongue. He still tastes like heaven and hell even in the state he is now. As if I am condemning myself more for all that I have done and am about to do. I would say I am sorry; but it would lack conviction. I stand and pull him up dragging him over to the quickly forming altar, I lay him down gently a fake show of compassion; before binding pull his arms and legs apart and taunt. "Now dear Jack, the fun really begins. If you thought I was a monster before." I slide my hands down his body touching ever inch of him, appraising ever bruise, ever droplet of blood. I push and prod at his shattered wrists, I can feel his body healing them. The slight shifting of bone and muscle reforming I think maybe I should remove them. Remove them just because I can, but more than that so he can touch no one else. Give no one else joy, and laughter. I might be a sadist; but I have my limits, I want to hurt him and scar him...give him something to fear not mangle him.

I kiss my way from ear to ear, pausing to suck and lick at his racing pulse. His skin tastes of fear and blood, an arousing combination. He is trembling, ankles testing the bindings, from the gurgling sounds I know he is trying to form words. I kind of regret my decision of removing the offending organ. I did love to hear his pleas and whimpers as he comes from my hands. I touch his face sliding my hands down it smearing blood down his throat. "You look amazing in your torment." truthfully he does, even in this hell he looks untouched. I slap my hand against his face playfully before racking my nails down his chest. Watching as he tries to press into the altar under him. I don't think I will be satisfied until every inch of him is marked, I set out to do just that. I tear my nails down the insides of his thighs. Bite his shoulders, leave a nice circle of teeth marks over his navel. The entire time he is whining and choking on his own spit and blood. I nip at the head of his limp cock his expression at that is priceless so are the tears that start again.

"You don't even know what I am going to do to you." I promise, a seductive smile spreading across my lips as I slide my tongue across his nipple. I tease, sucking and flicking my tongue until it perks up. He shivers, squeezing his eyes closed. I know it's not a fun battle, the war of crossing pleasure and pain until they melt together. The subspace is delicious... the flashes of lights behind closed eyes as you push more and more every time. I reach up and slide my hand across his eyes, a thick black band of sand left in it's wake. "Shall we begin our little game?"


	9. the art of pain

A/N this turned out nice i think... thank you all for the reviews

I lean into him, brushing my hands feather light in random spots and watch his body tense and jerk. I clasp my hands over his ears until sand forms a hollow shell over them. "Hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil." I muse more to myself than the trembling body beside me. I trace my hands over the various knives, scalpels, and needles that seem to be floating in thin air. A master isn't with out his tools of the trade as they say. The scalpel glimmers bright and clean as I press it against his cheek. "What say we widen that smile huh?" The cut is clean as I drag it down to his lips, tears water down the blood as it pools under his head. I wrench his to the side; before pressing the blade down again. I stand up and lean over him, fingertips pushing into his torn cheek until the flesh parts and gives way to bone. "You look amazing Jack, now you can always smile dear. I always did have a thing for your sweet smile."

I know the second I touch his collar bones what I want to do. I click my tongue and reach over for a clear bottle. "Now don't forget to scream for me." laughing as he tries to form words but chokes on his blood instead. I open the cap, squeezing the clear fluid over the wounds. His back arches and he jerks wildly at his bindings until the crack of bone fills the air. "I dare say you broke your wrist again." he drops back to the table turning his head to the side, alcohol and blood seeping out of his mouth. I push my fingers into the wounds again, pulling them down his chest I draw words on his stomach. Stepping back I look up at the moon, "Like my handy work?" I don't expect an answer, haven't for a while.

I drop the bloody scalpel to the floor in favor of a small skinning blade. I start slow and work my way from shoulder to shoulder. Gently scraping and cutting until his clavicles shine white and pristine in the candle light. Leaning down I lap at the bone, even it is not safe from the cold of his body. I pull away tongue sticking slightly to the bone, I sigh slightly. "You know something the body as it is can only focus on one pain at a time." I press my tongue into his mouth and recoil when he bites down. Reaching up I wipe my hand across my lips, laughing as they come away with more of my blood than his. "Oh still conscious I see. Good I wouldn't want you to miss the main course."

I pace slightly not unaware of the time, just not in much of a hurry. "I wish we had eternity to play." I mutter before coming to stand between his legs. Waving my hand the altar under him flickers out of existence as the chains pull him taunt. I slide my hands down his thighs relishing the smooth flesh. I scratch lightly teasing him, my eyes wander up his chest to his face. I watch for a moment as the skin starts to knit closed. I change my touch turning it to a lovers touch. Soft and gentle as I play with his cock, teasing blood into it; until it hardens in my hand. I pinch the tip slightly leaning down to push my tongue against the slit. Smiling as it start to leak. My fingers coax more until my hand glides from base to tip with ease. I curl my lips over my teeth as much as I can; before swallowing him. I reach under him to grab his ass, kneading and squeezing it.

He whines and moans, jerking ever so when I let my teeth nick his flesh. He gasps mouth falling open as I tease him with my tongue again. I reach over blindly feeling around in the air, rolling my eyes I replace my mouth with my hand. Savoring the taste of him that lingers on my lips. I shiver as I drop my robe and slide my pants from my hips. Settling back between his thighs I kneel, snapping my fingers. He lowers to the floor, his legs settling over my hips. I lean into him covering him until my lips brush against his. I kiss him as I pull the stopper from the small glass vial. I coat my fingers with it until the thick fluid drips from them. I can feel him trembling again, so I pull back pressing a finger to his lips. "Shh.." is the only warning he gets as I push both of my fingers into his tight body. He writhes beneath me, my weight holding him down.

He tightens around my fingers and I moan against his neck, "I can't wait to be inside of you." to many nights I have dreamed of having him like this and a million other ways. I need to see him cum first though; before I fuck him until his throat is raw from screaming. I pull my fingers free and reach to my left, I slide open a small black velvet bag. The glass vibrator glints as I slick it with lube. I press it into him slowly, and he tries desperately to pull away from me. I grab his hips and still them, pushing until it's fully inside of him; before turning the knob on the bottom. I turn it slowly watching ever expression on his face. He twitches and tries to close his legs. I laugh removing one hand from his hip I slide it tortuously slow, fucking him with it.

He tosses his head from side to side, sweat beading up on his skin. I stop thrusting the vibrator to lean over him, placing both hands on either side of his head. I watch him pant, and whine; before I kiss him. Fucking his mouth with my tongue, he whines and sucks on it. I pull back, pressing my palms against his ears until the sand disappears. "Tell my what you want." I moan in his ear, rocking my hips into him. My cock brushing against his, I gasp shocks of pleasure racing up my spine. "Tell me!" I can feel his lips moving, but no sound is coming out. Grinding my teeth I pull away whimpering at the loss of his icy heat. Setting back between his shaking thighs I fuck him hard with the toy. Turning the dial all the way up, until his cock jerks. I press it up hitting that sweet bundle of nerves. I wonder briefly if it hurts but by the way he is trying to pull away I know it does. It hurts but doesn't stop him from coating his stomach and screaming as he cums. Shaking and gasping for air, crying as I keep pushing until his cock jerks and cum drips from the tip again.

Moaning I pull the vibrator out discarding it to the side. I flip him over and grab his hips pulling him up. Running my hands down his sides and caressing his back. I place a small kiss on his shoulder, before slamming into him. He screams then loud and clear. I pump into him, filling the room with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Reaching under him I pinch his nipples, sliding my hand down his chest and through his cum. My hand is rough but wet as I work his cock in rhythm with my thrusts. "Cum with me Jack...cum while I fill you up." he moans softly as I cum, before covering the ground with his own. I pull him close then wrapping my arms around him. Letting my cock slide from him, I smile at the whine that falls from his lips. I stand and pull my robe around me wincing as it sticks to my flesh. "You should thank me for now fucking you with this." I reach into my pocket as the blindfold disappears. He blinks his swollen, red tinged eyes at the device in my hand. "They call it a pear." I twirl my finger in the ring at the bottom and he scoots away from me as the device opens up. "Though it is usually for women; but there is always next time."

I lean forward putting the strange device back into my pocket. The sound of hooves clicking outside the door lets me know time is up. "Well until we meet again dear." I press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Seems they care more about you than I thought." I laugh and disappear from view as the door busts open. I lean over the railing high above them, listen to them shush him; and wrap him up. Curse me and condemn me, but what did I expect something warmer. Though I do have the last laugh... he wouldn't be forgetting this nite...nor would he be able to speak for a long time. Tongues were a funny thing to grow back, I hold the flesh in my hand...especially when there were pieces missing.


End file.
